Robin's Princess
by silly pancake22
Summary: Starfire learns the story of Cinderella, what happens when she asks Robin if he has a princess?


Robin's Princess

Roin X Starfire

i do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the characters, or Disney, or any of those characters!

thank you!

* * *

Starfire was sitting on the couch in the middle of Titan's Tower. She was happily sitting in front of the tv, caught up in the magic before her.

Starfire had come across the disney movie "Cinderella" on tv, she was watching it closely taking every word in as if it was the air around her.

"a dream is a wish your heart makes.." those words played on in her mind over and over again

"whatcha watchin', Star?" a rusty voice spoke from behind her.

"Oh! Robin, i am watching Cinderella" She spoke in a highly excited tone of voice.

"Have you seen it before, Robin?"

Well of course Robin had seen it, once before, in his early childhood. Every child in America had seen that movie at least once. But Starfire wasn't from America, she wasn't even from Earth, she was from a planet called Tamaran, and Starfire's childlike and curious ways were something Robin admired about her.

Robin took a seat next to her on the couch "yeah its a goo-----"

"Its an amazing movie!" She yelped!

"This poor girl, she meets a handsome prince, and they fall in LOVE!"

Starfire was on her knees on the couch, her hands were waving around in the air, then she put her hands over her heart and sighed, then she plopped back down on the couch, and placed her head over Robins lap.

"....is it a true story?"

'well of course not!' Robin thought coldly. Fairy tales were the exact opposite of the truth! But then he thought about Starfire, she would be so disappointed if she found out it wasn't a true story.

"It could be, Star" Robin gently moved some stray pieces of hair from Starfire's face.

"Do you ever dream of meeting a princess?" Starfire's question stunned Robin slightly, the fact was, he already knew a princess. Starfire. Princess of Tamaran, the most beautiful girl... woman Robin had ever known.

"I already know a princess..." Robin cupped her cheek.

"Is she beautiful?" Starfire curiously asked, she wanted to know more of this princess.

"very..." Robin said, zoning out into Starfire's green eyes.

"Is she kind and caring?" Starfire began to frown a bit

"The kindest most caring person there is..."

"Does she love you, Robin?" This question made Starfire fear his answer.

"No... no i don't think so." Robin's eyes filled with a sad sparkle, he looked down at Starfire and gave her a slight smile.

"Do you have a prince?" Robin asked

"Not yet..." Starfire stated

"What do you mean?" Robin was curious about her answer... who was this "prince"?

"Right now he is only a dream, but I know one day he will be my prince..."

"So you haven't met him yet?"

"Oh no! I have met him!" Starfire said, dazing into her imagination...

"oh..." Robin looked away...

"He is handsome and brave and mysterious..." she sighed sitting up on the couch once more, leaving Robin surrounded by the cold air, replacing her warm lingering body heat...

Robin was filled with a small jealousy towards this mystery man.

"Robin...."

"What.." he said in a harsh tone

"Do- Do you really love this princess?"

Robin thought for a moment... Starfire hadn't caught on yet, she was unaware that he had been talking about her the whole time...

"More than anything in the world, Star." He looked her directly in the eyes

She moved her face closer to his, their noses were touching.

Whoever this girl was Robin was talking about, Starfire certainly felt jealousy towards her, she wouldn't stand for him to love anyone else besides her.

"More than me?..."

"Starfire..."

"You ARE my princess..."

Starfire's eyes became wide and a smile formed on her face once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed herself on his lap.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips into his. They kissed for about a moment, though it seemed closer to an hour. Robin broke the kiss...

"Do you think your "prince will be angry about this?" Robin said jokingly

"No, I don't think he will mind at all..." Starfire whispered to him as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Her dream had come true, her hearts wish had been granted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! 3

Now let me just say! If you are going to leave a review, please compliment it, or critique the writing, do not insult... i don't care whether you didn't like it, if your gonna be rude, then shove your mouth of me, cause i don't care!! :P

And if you don't like my story, then choose not to read it, If you know you won't like it, then why waist your time? don't take 20 minutes of your life just so you can tell me that you hated my story... thats lame.

I write these stories for me, my commentary is only MY opinion, its not a fact, so don't take it to heart, or take offense to anything i say :] its purely my little imagination!!

Thank you to all of you who have critiqued my other stories! I know i need to improve on my writing skills, so your commentary helps a lot! I really appreciate it! 3


End file.
